Darkun Rising
by RevanNightmare
Summary: This story follows the young boy Darkun, who is given to Vaermina the Daedric Lord of Nightmares and transformed into her own Champion of Corruption, but will he succumb to evil or will he Rise above?
1. Family Deception

"Darkun I need to speak with you." Sebastian said to him in a soft voice as to not disturb his brothers.

"Yes Papa?" Darkun looked up at his father. His blue eyes staring into his.

"Son you know we have had a hard life growing up here in the Imperial City, but your Uncle Paul said that he has found a way to get us out of this slum." Sebastian looks at his son with tears growing in his eyes, as if it was the last time he would ever see his son. He puts his hand on Darkuns shoulder. "I need you to meet me and Paul by the tree in 20 minutes, and you alone do not tell anyone you are coming with me ok my son?"

"Of course Papa." Darkun was smiling at his father with a great big smile. Sebastian went outside to the Waterfront to wait by the tree with his brother Paul. Outside Paul was standing with someone cloaked in a Dark Robe.

"Did you tell him Sebastian?" Paul asked with a calm voice. The Robed figure turned her head towards Sebastian.

"Against my better wishes yes. He is going to be out here in 20 minutes. I do not see why we have to do this Paul there should have been a better way." Sebastians eyes started to water up again and Paul looked away feeling disgusted with himself. The Hooded Figure put her hands behind her back.

"You will be paid 200,000 septims. Your memory will be blanked out once we have Darkun in our posession. You have no idea how much this Sacrifice means to us." She turned and looked at the river. Paul turned to Sebastian.

"See we will forget all about him." Sebastian looked up in anger at Paul.

"I will never forget my Son, I will never forget my child, he is a Proud Nord child with Noble Blood in his veins!" Sebastian heard a noise behind him and saw Darkun standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Papa what is the matter? And who is that?" The Hooded Figure cast a spell on Darkun knocking him unconscious. Sebastian turned away and began to cry knowing what he has done is a mistake. He approached the Hooded figure and raised his sword to her, she quickly put her hand on his head and he dropped his blade looking at her in horror. She hissed Violently at him and he fell over unconscious. Paul caught his brother as he fell. Then looked at the Hooded figure and smiled.

"Now about those Septims." She looked at him and threw down ten bags of Gold. Then picked the child up and loaded him up on her boat. She pushed off the shore line then turned to Paul.

"You will get the rest of it when we complete the Ritual. You will have everything else you asked for in 2 days time as well. He smiled at her with an evil grin. She turned back around and drifted off into the mist.


	2. A Black ritual of Vaermina

"Wake up Darkun. You don't need to sleep all night." Darkun slowly opened his eyes. He saw a woman sitting by a fire tending to it.

"Where are we?" He said slowly in a quiet tone, still trying to open his eyes.

"Your new home my child." He gets up and looks at his surroundings. Curious as to where he is.

"Where is my father? Where is my Uncle? Who are you?" He begins to cry, scared of what might have happened to his family. The woman sits beside him and holds him.

"Your father and your Uncle sold you to me. You are my child now." He looked at her and pushed her off of him.

"You're lying! MY father loves me!" She gets up and begins to talk towards him. He slowly starts backing up. "Stay away from me!" He turns around and runs down the hall looking at every room hoping for some way to get out and run back home.

"Darkun come back here now!" She slowly chases after him, knowing he has no way out. He eventually runs into a large room. At the center of the room is a pit filled with black bile and rotting corpses. Beside of the pit was an Oblivion gate with Daedra carrying equipment from Oblivion through it, and a Shrine to Vaermina is on the back wall of the room. Darkun looked and stood still with fear and began to cry again. The woman walks up behind him and grabs him.

"You are not meant to be in this room Darkun you are not ready for this yet." He turns around and grabs onto her and she wraps her arms lovingly around him. The Daedric Prince Vaermina walks out of the Oblivion Gate.

"Sarah it is time to do the ritual." Sarah looked up at Vaermina with a shocked look on her face and pulls Darkun closer to her.

"Lord Vaermina he is not ready yet he is only a boy." Vaermina looked at Sarah with a cold stare.

"Put him in or I will do it myself." Sarah pulled Darkuns head up to her kissed his forehead.

"I am sorry my child" She picks him up and throws him into the pit. He rises out of it trying to get out, but is being pulled down by the dead that inhabit the pool. His screams ringing out loudly trying as hard as he can to pull himself out of the pit. Soon the screams got shorter, his body stopped struggling, he sunk under the black bile of the pit. Vaermina walked over to the Alchemy table and mixed together a Daedra Heart, Nightshade, Bone meal and some of her blood. She walked over to the pit and poured the Dark concotion into the pit. The pit flashed and began to bubble for a moment then became calm again. Vaermina looked at Sarah and smiled at her.

"You got what you wanted. I hope you remember our deal. In 10 years I will be back to check on him. Until then you better not try to hide, because I will find you and I will destroy you." Vaermina walks back through the Oblivion Gate and Sarah sat down near the pit.

"Darkun my child, please come back. Please let this work." She curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	3. What was on the other side?

Sarah awoke in her bed. She rose slowly out of bed, wearing only her night gown. She put on her black robes and went outside of the cave to get some fresh air. Her sister Ellen walked outside to join her.

"Sarah I don't know why this is so important to you. I mean you paid 200,000 Septims and granted that man the power of a Noble for this. What exactly is it you want?" Sarah puts her hands behind her back and smiled.

"I want to destroy this world. I long to see it ended and belong to the Dark creatures of the night. Vampires, Daedra, Werewolves, Undead. Humans have no place in this world anymore. It is time for us to rise up."

"You have no idea how insane that sounds. You can't do it this way. How are you planning on achieving it with a child? Especially one that you won't be able to control when and if he awakes? Do you realize the kind of power he will have?" Sarah turns swiftly towards her sister and shoots her an evil glare.

"Do not question my motives. Ever since that damned Dragonborn has rose up he has destroyed everything stopped all of our operations, he even killed Father and I will not stand for that anymore. He will pay for his actions like any other common filth in this world." Ellen starts to backaway from her sister. A loud crash is heard from within the cave. Sarah runs back inside with hope that Darkun has finally awakened. The pit is glowing and shifting furiously. A skeletal hand pierces through the bile and grabs the side of the pit. It begins to pull itself out to reveal a skeleton with eyes as red as blood, screaming in agony, tearing its claws into the ground to pull itself out. Sarah looks horrified at what she is seeing. This wretched beast finally pulls itself out, and as Sarah gazes at this creature she doesn't know what to say, what to do, only stand in fear. Finally the creature stands up out of the black bile, it has what appears are skeletal shaped wings and fangs as sharp as Mehrunes Dagger. The creature stands there, staring Sarah down. It screeches loudly piercing into the heart of everyone in the room, even the Daedra are frightened by what they are witnessing. One of them brandishes its Daedric Sword and charges this creature. The creature looks towards the foolish Daedric and grips it's throat and snapping its neck like a twig. As the Daedra fell its soul is absorbed by the creature. The black bile in the pit begins to surround the creature until it is absorbed fusing the bile and the creature into one. Slowly muscle tissue begins to form on it, then skin until the creature standing before Sarah is Darkun. Looking as if he is 18 years old. He is staring Sarah down with an angered look on his face. His wings cover him forming a black robe around him. She looks and smiles at him.

"You made it through, this is more than I could have hoped for!" He walks towards her and gets inches away from her face. His eyes turn to his original blue color.

"Do not speak to me." He pushes her out of his way and he walks down the hall way and into Sarah's room. He takes the Armor hanging on the wall and puts it on. Sarah walks into the room and Ellen following behind her.

"Darkun where are you planning on going?" She said in a soft voice. He stops for a moment as to recognize the question. Then continues to put the Armor on. He turns around to face her.

"I was there for 10 years." Sarah looks puzzled and she looks at ellen, and Ellen is as confused as her.

"What do you mean Darkun? You were only in the pit for a day." He stops and looks at her in shock.

"A day..." He looks away. He buckles the straps and is finished putting the Armor on. "I was there only a day? Yet for me it was 10 years..." Sarah walks up to him and Ellen steps only a little closer into the room. The amount of discomfort building up is making Ellen uneasy.

"Darkun where did you go? On the other side of the pit where did it take you?" Darkun even wonders the same, as if he had no name for it. He sits down and looks up at Sarah.

"You have no idea what hell I have been through, no idea how much hatred for you I have, how much I really want to kill you for where I have been and the torment I have endured." Sarah backs away from Darkun, the feeling of discomfort building up. "I was here, but wasn't here. It looked just like this building just like that room, but it was...demented, dead, destroyed..." He stops for a moment and in his mind recollects every moment of all the hell he has went through. "When you threw me in, when I was fighting to stay up and crawl out, My flesh was burning, my very soul was burning in that pit. When I finally was taken to the other side I saw the other people you have killed for your cause whatever your cause is. I was greeted by a woman named Vale. She was so kind to me. She was telling me how your Father did the same thing to her. She then wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead telling me that she will keep me safe. After about the first year there the pit started to glow and turn blood red. It opened up and a Daedra showed up. She smiled at me and walked towards me, and as she did Vale wrapped her hands around me to keep me safe. The Daedra...It pulled out a black soul gem and put Vales soul in it. I thought it was the end, but the Daedra gave me the Soul Gem then in an instant she went into the Soul Gem as well. I didn't understand it at first why it did that. I held onto it as long as I could. The others trapped there thought they could use it to escape and get out. I couldn't allow them to take it from me. I ran to the pit and told them to stay back, to stay away from me and as I did it busted open and I was wrapped up like a Cocoon. The rest of the time I spent there I learned everything I needed to know from Vale and the Daedras souls. I know how to live on my own and how to kill when I need to. If you thought you could take me and corrupt me you were wrong. You may have destroyed and mangled what I am, but I will always be a good person."

"I don't know if you leaving is a good idea Darkun". Ellen said in a sweet voice. Darkun looked at her and so did Sarah. Sarah was about to speak until the Oblivion Gate began to glow and open up.


	4. Turning Tides, Shifting Sides part 1

Vaermina strides through the Oblivion Gate. The smell of fire and corruption fills the room with a sense of displacement. The look on her face is more of anger than satisfaction of the dark creature Darkun has become. She looks at Sarah in displeasure.

"So...This is my Chosen Destroyer...He looks nothing like a murderer like you promised me...and I don't take kindly to being fucked over like some two bit whore." The anger building up inside of Vaermina can be felt in the ground shaking it ravenously. Darkun's skin fades from its white complextion to a midnight black, and his eyes burn red. Vaermina looks at this and walks closer to Darkun. She smiles and rubs her hand across his face looking pleased at this transformation. She leans in and kisses his neck. "Looks like I was wrong Sarah. He is the perfect vessel for the Corruption of this plane. He is weak though and needs to feed. Find him a meal." Sarah looks over at one of the Daedra workers.

"My Lady his body seems to enjoy the taste of Daedric Souls. One of the workers can be given to him." Vaermina smiles and looks at Darkun.

"No. He deserves a soul that is pure, so he can corrupt it. Ellen. come here." Ellen's heart drops. She tries to run and Vaermina grabs her by her hair and pulls her to Darkun. Ellen begins crying uncontrollably and Sarah turns away abandoning the thought of her sister.

"Sarah please don't let Vaermina do this!" Sarah walks into her room and closes the door. Vaermina smiles and holds Ellen up to Darkun. Darkun puts his hand on Ellens cheek. He smiles and his eyes glow brighter. He reachs for her neck slowly, and as he does Ellen closes her eyes to accept the fate that is about to befall her, a loud crash is heard down the hall and the DragonBorn bearing his Dragon Bone Blade charges Vaermina and Darkun. Darkun jumps in front of Vaermina and takes the Dragonborns blade to his chest. Vaermina smiles and laughs evily at his attempt.

"So Dragonborn Revan, you think you can kill me that easily? What you're looking at is my new Champion. My Corruption on this land, your Grim Reaper." Revan smiles and uses Unrelenting Force to blast Darkun against the wall crumbling it on top of him. Black bile wraps itself around the rubble and devours it like a starving child. He stands back up staring Revan down. Vaermina stands beside of Darkun smiling, patting his chest.

"Don't you see Revan? He can't be taken down that easily. He is a monster of pure darkness. A Nightmare of Corruption." Ellen stands beside the Dragonborn summoning a Spectral Daedric Sword. She gets down into a fighters stance.

"What took you so long?" He chuckles at her question and smiles.

"This place isn't exactly easy to find. "We are at Imperial Overlook on the highest mounain bordering Cyrodiil and Skyrim", not exactly the most specific directions." She smiles. Vaermina looks at Darkun who is still bleeding from his wound. Darkuns breathing gets heavy and his right arm begins to glow and a Daedric Sword is summoned. He is staring Revan down with a hated stare. Ellen looks at Revan.

"Do not kill him Revan. He is being controlled by Vaermina and we need to free him." Revan looks surprised.

"Don't kill him? You do realize that he is Vaerminas tool to destroying and taking over our world right?" Darkuns body begins to shake uncontrollably. Vaermina looks at Darkun with an angry look.

"You should have ate her when you had the chance. You're a failure as a Champion. I'll make one better than you!" Darkun finally snaps and stabs Vaermina in the chest with his blade. Revan looks in astonishment at what he is witnessing. Vaermina evaporates into a mist and is sucked back through her Oblivion Gate. Darkuns body begins to shift back to normal. His sword disappears and he looks at the Daedra workers. They all flee back into the Oblivion Gate. Cowards he thought. His hands freeze over and he covers the Oblivion gate with his Frost spell to lock it under the ice, then he turns to Revan and Ellen. Ellen walks up to Darkun and hugs him.

"Darkun I am so sorry for what she did to you. Me, Revan and a group of others have been doing everything we can to keep our world safe from evil. We could use someone like you." Darkun turns away from her and starts to walk down the hallway to the exit.

"Sorry, but I am done being used. I am going my own way. I may have been used for evil, but this power I have I can use to protect my family." Ellen starts to follow after him to stop him, but Revan stops her and shakes his head.

"Let him go. He needs to find his own path. Maybe he will come back to us, but for now, we have work to do."


	5. Familiar Places, New Faces

Darkun is walking along the outskirts of the Imperial City. It took him only a day to reach back home, and being what he is he doesn't need much sleep to function anymore. He doesn't understand the power he holds inside of him, but slowly he can understand what he can do. He was only a Child days ago, and now almost a man, he feels burdened from losing his childhood. Nearby is the Waterfront. His home for all of his life. A life he can't return to. A life he must move on from. A Courier is walking in Darkuns direction, more than likely walking to the next City to deliver letters. Darkun asks the courier for a newspaper so he can become aware of everything that has happened since he has been gone. It's mainly news about the Gray Fox and the thieves guild across the whole newsletter. He reads a section that is inviting everyone to the Temple of the One to meet the Dragonborn of Cyrodiil. Darkun remembers that after the Dragonborn of skyrim, Revan, surfaced other Dragonborns started rising up to fight the Dragons. He decides it wouldn't hurt to visit the Temple of the One to meet this Dragonborn. Anything to help take his mind off of his torment. Maybe he would see his friends from when he was a child. He walks into the Imperial City for the first time in years for him, but days for everyone else. The DragonBorn here was a Female High Elf. Darkun was surprised at how beautiful she was. Everyone around was crowding her asking her questions on how many Dragons she has slain, or how many Bandit dens she has taken out. They ask her to do a shout to show her power. She smiles and shouts Fire out from her mouth like a mighty Dragon. Darkun is amazed at the power a DragonBorn has. The festivities finally come to a close as the sun started to set. The Dragonborn sees Darkun and comes up to him.

"You have a Dark aura around you child. Who are you?" Darkun looks away, then looks into her eyes. He feels entranced by them.

"My name is Darkun. It's nice to meet you." He holds his hand out to shake her hand and she backs away from him. He feels as though he has done something wrong. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just know who you are. Revan and Ellen already sent me letters explaining who you are and what you are." Darkun sighs loudly and shrugs his arms.

"Glad to know that I can't lay low here." The Elf has more of a concerned look on her face.

"Darkun, it is not that you can't lay low, it's that you are the by product of a Daedric Lord. All the Dragonborn know of you. We were told who you were because you are to not be attacked. Your dark aura is so strong I am surprised no Daedra have followed you. But you have been through so much, come with me and stay in my home. I have magic incantations put everywhere so no one can find me and I can rest in peace. I would like to get to know you better. Oh and my name is Samantha."

Darkun thought it over in his mind. He didn't know if he should do this and follow her, but as much as he would want to deny it, he was tired and needed rest after his journey back home.

"Ok Samantha. I will take you up on your offer. I need to rest and regain my strength."

She smiled and they walked to her home in the Elven District. Her home was filled with flowers everywhere. It didn't look much like a Dragonborns home. It smelled so nice and was beautiful. She went into her room and Darkun sat down on the bench she had. Observing his surroundings, taking this all in. She comes back out with her Nightgown on.

"Your room is over there. You can go relax and I will wake you in the morning when Revan and Ellen get here." Darkun looks at her in alarm.

"They are coming here? Why? I already told them that I am here to protect my family, but...I don't even know where to begin on telling them what I am. My father and Uncle sold me..They are blamed for this as much as Vaermina and Sarah." Samantha walks up to Darkun and kisses his cheek.

"Darkun, your family is safe. Your Uncle and Father, from what our resources have gathered, sold you to use the money on the family. Your Father sold you to get them out of the waterfront. You don't have to do anything. If you confront your father and Uncle how will you stop yourself from wanting to hurt them? And if you hurt them what if you put your brothers in an Orphanage? They will never know a family's love." Darkun walks across the room. He ponders everything then walks into his room and locks the door. He decides that it is best to leave his family alone. Maybe he should give it time to decide what to do. He takes all of his armor off and lays on the bed. He closes his eyes and recollects all of the events that have recently happened. His death, his rebirth, his new form, so much for one person to handle. He thinks of Samantha and how beautiful she is, and she stayed in his mind until he finally falls asleep.


	6. Turning Tides, Shifting Sides part 2

Darkun awakes chained up in a basement. There are Daedra taking torture tools and cutting him up removing his organs, tearing out his body. He screams in agony, trying to use his power to get out, but can't seem to summon anything. All he can do is pray that he will die soon. Eventually he goes numb, and hangs there. The Daedra leave and lock the gate behind them. He hangs there praying for the end. Trying to understand what had happened. Did Samantha sell him out? After that thought comes to mind, he closes his eyes then feels a sudden shift. He opens his eyes and is chained to a chair. Samantha is walking up towards him, wearing absolutely nothing. As she gets closer, her body starts to shift into a Spriggan that sticks arm inside Darkuns already open chest twisting it, and his sense of pain shoots through him in an instant, again wishing it would end, the Spriggan transforms into Vaermina, who sits in Darkuns lap almost straddling him. She smiles and bites hard down on his neck. He goes to scream, but came seem to make noise. She lets go and looks into his eyes.

"Poor Darkun" she says in a sick and twisted voice "You know this could all end if you would only be mine. Forget about saving yourself or your family. I have men guarding them, and if you get near well...They may kill your brothers and your father. They tend to do what they want" She laughs and kisses Darkuns lips. Toying with him, seducing him. He wants the pain to end. He wants to die.

"Kill...me..." He utters softly, finally able to form words and speak. His decadence was very appealing to Vaermina. She knows she broke him and she is savoring it in. His blood covers her body and she is enjoying it. Vaermina digs her nails into his skin twisting it, and all he can do is scream, praying that an end can come, but Vaermina won't let that happen.

"Oh that is not going to happen my child of Darkness. For you see, I have plans for you. I still want to know how you broke through and got me back at Imperial Overlook, but it isn't important, If I tell you to kneel you kneel, if I tell you to kill you kill, If I tell you to feed you feed." Darkun remembers when he broke free of her grip long enough to stop her. He doesn't know how he did it. He closes his eyes and feels a sudden comfort. It felt like Vale when he was stuck on the Other side. He hears a voice in his head.

"Darkun, you can win against her. Don't fail in stopping this like I did. She thought sacrificing Dragonborn would help her strengthen the Pit for her Dark Champion, but the Dragonborn are pure and you inherit that from us. You have our power, something she never could have anticipated. Darkun you might have been created for a Dark purpose, but the souls of the Dragonborn are filled inside of you." It makes sense to Darkun now. How he could break through her control before. He laughs and Vaermina looks at him in confusion. He opens his eyes and leans into to her.

"I am yours my Lady" She smiles, and he kisses her lips. She is completely caught off guard. He feels a power growing inside, growing and building up in his chest. His eyes open and glow blue. He opens his mouth and shouted.

**"YOL TOOR SHUL!" **He breathes fire into her body and it blows her back against the wall. He conjures his Daedric Sword, but it shifts into a Dragon Bone Sword and he stabs it into her chest. The power he feels inside of him growing starts to break down the world around him. Vaermina screams in agony.

"How can you break away from me? How can you shout as the Dragonborn!" He smiles

"Because you wanted a tool of Corruption, and Dragonborn can't be corrupted." She looks at him in confusion then screeches loudly and as he readies another shout, he awakes in Samantha's house. He smiles knowing that was another victory for him. He gets up and can hear talking in the next room. Revan and Ellen are here, and he knows what he has to do. He gets up and he focuses his wings to form a Dark form of Dragon Plate armor. He walks into the room and looks at Revan.

"Ahh so there he is. Nice armor, where did you get it? You been hiding armor from us Samantha?" He said in a funny tone. Darkun smiled.

"No, she didn't. I have wings that I can use to form armor around me, or use to fly which is a more convenient way, but I haven't had a need to fly yet. When I was asleep I had an out of body experience. I was in Vaermina's plane of Oblivion and I know I can stop her. Just how the Dragonborn can kill a Dragon for good, I can kill a Daedric Lord for Good." They all look at each other.

"So does that mean you will help us?" Ellen asked. Darkun smiled and put his thumb up.

"I'm in." Samantha smiles. She goes over to a bookshelf, and pulls down 4 books and places them on the table.

"These books, are locations for words of power. I think if we can get the rest of the Dragonborn together, we have a greater chance to stop Vaermina. You may be near invincible and strong enough to handle anything Vaermina can throw at you, but we need a sure fire way, and know that we can fight her. There are only 3 other Dragonborn that we know of so far, so that gives us 6 Dragonborn to help fight Vaermina. Skyrim is the only place with all the words of power together. The Greybeards might be be able to help us. What do you think Revan? Can we count on them again?" Revan stands up and walks around the room to ponder the thought.

"They may help us. I don't really know what else they can do to help, I've went to and wrote down where every word of power in Skyrim is. Unless they want to get in on the action I don't know how they can help."

"I know how they can help us." Darkun said. He walks over to the books on the table and begins to read one of them. "When I was trapped in the pit, I met a soul trapped there. Her name was Vale. Her and some of the others trapped in the pit were Dragonborn. Now I know Ellen has told you about Vale and the Daedra so I'll keep this brief. When I was in Quagmire with Vaermina, Vale told me that I had absorbed the other Dragonborn that were trapped in the Pit. I think when sacrifices were made to the pit Vaermina had unknowingly sacrificed Dragonborn. I only was able to break free of Vaermina's grip because Vale and the other Dragonborn inside of me were able to lend enough strength for me to shout. The only problem is I can't use the shout like other Dragonborn can. The words were Yol Toor Shul. Fire breath. But I do not understand the words. It was only a one time thing." Revan turns to Ellen.

"Ellen did you know about any Dragonborn being sacrificed?" She turns to Revan.

"No. I wasn't there when Sarah would sacrifice people. I tended to be out when I know she was doing the sacrifices. I wasn't even there when Darkun was thrown in for the final process. I wasn't even aware it was almost done. Sarah kept those parts from me." Revan looks at Samantha, then he stands up and walks over to the window.

"A Dark Dragonborn...Hey wait a minute yeah I see how this could work, like how Dragonborn can absorb souls of Dragons, what if Darkun can absorb the souls of Daedra?" Ellen jumps up in excitement.

"Just like how he did when he first came out of the pit!" Darkun smiles at Ellens excitement.

"Then we have a plan. We get the other Dragonborn together, then we go to the Greybeards."


	7. Off to Cheydinhal

Revan stands up and walks to the door. He looks back at Darkun.

"Darkun we are going to the Greybeards. Samantha and Ellen, find the other Dragonborn. We will meet back at High Hrothgar when we have finished our tasks. If Darkun possesses the power to be a Dragonborn we have to go hunting for words of power and for Dragons. Darkun, you have to keep a low profile too. Knowing Vaermina she has servants and other Daedra looking for us. First we need to head to Cheydinhal. I have to get some supplies from the Old Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary there." Darkun looks at Samantha and Ellen. He feels an odd sense he hasn't felt before. Love? No, he may be 18, but he still thinks girls are weird. He shifts his Armor into a Priest's robe. Revan pulls his hood over his head and they walk out.

Dark approached them fast. They rode in the carriage quietly. Darkun looks at Revan.

"Hey Revan I have a question." Revan looks up and smiles.

"Yes Darkun?"

"Well...earlier before we left, I had a funny feeling when I looked at Samantha and Ellen. I don't exactly know what I felt." Revan looks at Darkun seriously, then can't help but to burst out with laughter. Darkun's face turns bright red and he looks down.

"I guess it makes sense you don't know what you feel sense you kinda blew right through puberty." Darkun's face got redder.

"Oh god." He puts his hands over his face. Revan keeps laughing. Revan looks over at the Driver and notices something odd. He hasn't moved in awhile or said anything. He touches his shoulder.

"You ok man?" His head tilted back and he had a dagger in his chest. Revan pulled Darkun out of the Carriage and onto the grass. "Stay down. And keep quiet." As soon as Revan said that, daggers were at his and Darkuns throats.

"Raise slowly" One of the voices said, Revan and Darkun does as they are told. Revan looks at Darkun and can tell Darkun is having trouble keeping calm.

"Darkun it's ok. Just stay calm. We'll be fine." Darkun looks at Revan his eyes are starting to glow red.

"Hard...to...do...Revan..." His hands begin to shake uncontrollably. The Thieves behind them sheathe their daggers and back away.

"Woah dude it's cool, we do this gag all the time on Revan we are his contacts from the Thieves Guild!"

Darkuns body glows Red and flames spout on his body. He looks towards and old Ruin and just stares at it. Revan casts a calm spell on Darkun and it seems to make the flames grow. Darkuns body levitates 3 feet in the air. Suddenly, from the old ruins, a Dragon breaks from the ground still a skeleton. It hovers in the air and its body is covered in a black bile. Darkun knows what that is. It's body is jet black and eyes red as blood. Darkuns wings tear from his back. He summons his Bone sword, and it is immediately consumed by fire and breaks from it's corporeal form. Revan unsheathes his weapon and readies his Dragonrend shout. Daedra pour out of the Ruins and Revan is caught off guard. He and the Thieves are dealing with the Daedra and Darkun has his sights set on the Daedric Dragon. He Charges at it and it charges for him. It goes to bite him and he dodges it missing by only an inch and he stabs it with blade. It screeches in pain, but doesn't give up, it grabs him with it's talons and squeezes him. He struggles to free himself, but isn't strong enough. Revan cuts down one of the Daedra and notices Darkun having trouble. He uses Dragonrend on the dragon and continues to fight the Daedra. As the Dragon falls, Darkun frees himself and grabs one of the Dragons wings and cuts it off with his blade, as the wing fell it disentegrated and was absorbed into his blade and into Darkun. The Dragon is Screeching in agony. Darkun feels himself weakening. He knows he needs to finish this quickly. The Dragon crashes into the ground and Darkun lands down and his wings collapse into his armor. He runs up to the Dragon and stabs his blade deep into the dragons head. It goes quiet and falls dead. Darkun finally shifts back to normal and falls down onto his knees. The Dragons skin starts to fall off and is being absorbed by Darkun. His skin turns black and his eyes shift red. The bile that was on the Dragon wrapped itself loving around Darkun, almost as if they were twins. His body turns back to normal as the bile its completely absorbed. He falls down to his knees and looks up into the sky. It begins to rain. The Daedra that attacked Revan and the Thieves retreat now that their strongest laid dead on the ground. Revan sheathes his blade and walks up to Darkun.

"Darkun? Are you ok?" He looks up at Revan and smiles.

"Of course. Nothing like a battle to loosen you up." He gets up and the Thieves walk up to them and remove their hoods. It is Brynjolf and Karliah.

"I don't know what happened there Lad, but you took that Dragon down as easily as Revan does." Revan laughs.

"It isn't exactly easy to kill a Dragon Brynjolf." Darkun stands up and looks at Brynjolf and Karliah. He smiles and turns to Revan.

"Thieves Guild huh?" Revan smiles nervously.

"Not exactly a Pure life I had growing up. But I didn't expect you to come all the way down into Cyrodiil to get us. I still have to go to Cheydinhal. By the way, why did you kill the driver?" Karliah crosses her arms and points at the dead body of the driver.

"He was a Thief ready to attack you. See his Insignia on his sleeve? Blood Dagger Gang." Revan squints his eyes and looks.

"Hmm well I'll be. I forgot all about them." Darkun looks off into the distance as Brynjolf, Karliah and Revan converse with each other. He feels an odd tug at his heart, like he killed someone who was family. He quickly shrugs it off and he thinks of Samantha. He feels completely smitten by her. He remembers her beautiful Golden hair and beautiful Golden eyes. He smiles. He hopes that when this is all over, maybe he can be with her. He just hopes she feels the same way. Revan jumps up on the Horse Carriage.

"We're only a few hours away from Cheydinhal. If we go now we might have enough time for some sleep!" Karliah and Brynjolf laugh at Revan. Darkun smiles and jumps on the back with him. Karliah and Brunjolf join them and they finally head to Cheydinhal.


	8. More Darkness than wanted

After a 4 hour Journey Darkun, Revan, Brynjolf and Karliah reach Cheydinhal. They follow Revan to the Abandoned House and enter through the Well. The Old Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary has had most of the rooms sealed off. In the main Corridor were shelves filled with books on enchantements and other types of magic. Revan goes to a table that looks recently used. He starts to craft an enchanted weapon. Darkun notices a room with magic bindings on it.

"Hey Revan, what is up with that room?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. It has been like that ever since I came here. Honestly I found this place from reading the Journals of the Hero of Kvatch. He was in the Dark Brotherhood from what is in the Journals. He had his hands in a lot of stuff. Maybe he got bored after being a Hero, but who really knows. The bindings are of High Magic, nothing could break through that thing. Whoever enchanted it, wanted it to stay that way. I even asked for help from the Arch-Mage, but he couldn't get in either. I've read a book about it a long time ago, it's over on that shelf. You can read it if you want." Darkun walks to the shelf and finds the book. He begins to read it.

"If you are reading this, then you must be in the Cheydinhal Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Or maybe stumbled upon this by accident somewhere else. The door in the main Corridor is one made of pure magic, it is here and not here. The door was sealed shut long ago by me to keep myself inside. I was born in the future and sent here with an Elder Scroll. I had to come back to stop drastic events from happening. The time period this is being wrote in 3E 433, the Time of the Hero of Kvatch.I am actually friends with the Hero, but his name is really Rezyn. After I accomplished what I needed to do in this time I tried going back, but the Elder Scroll could not bring me back home, I was stuck here. I decided to spend my time collecting ancient artifacts and weapons. One that stood out most was just a ways out of Cheydinhal. What was more surprising was the Dragon Burial Mound there. I found a text about a Daedric weapon I must have. I looked around for more information, but found nothing. I soon discovered that I needed souls to create parts of this weapon. Since Rezyn was in the Dark Brotherhood I gave him soul gems to fill with each person he killed so I could make this weapon. He did it for me and asked for nothing, but to be here and witness the weapons creation. Soon I had over 50 souls I could use for this weapon. I felt wrong in using the souls for this weapon, but I felt urged to do it. After reaching 100 souls I read the last part of the text, saving the best for last, and it told me I need the Blood of a Daedric Lord. I pleaded with each Lord and each passed the offer seeing that they have no benefit of this weapon being in existence, except for one. Vaermina, Lady of Corruption and Nightmares. I was so happy to see she wanted to help me in realizing this weapon being brought forth into this world. She had only one request. She wanted her Daughter to be present, and to use the weapon for creating something magnificent. She wouldn't tell me what, but I agreed to the deal. I don't know what it was, but I was purely obsessed with seeing this weapon born. Her Daughter looked pretty normal, just creeped me out a bit. Anyway I got some of her blood and set everything up at the Imperial Overlook in a pit Vaermina already had made for me. Rezyn didn't want to be apart of the weapon anymore when he knew a Daedric Lord was in it. I don't know why, coward I say. So I laid all of the Soul Gems in the pit and I dropped the blood in. I waited and nothing happened. Vaermina's daughter smiled and dropped her robe off, walked into the pit and melted down into blackness. I didn't know what to make of this, but an Oblivion Gate opened up next to the pit and Vaermina walked out greeting me. She was excited to see that I went through with it, and as promised she handed me an Orb, the weapon I worked for, and she obviously already had the weapon I wanted. I don't know how she got it or why she needed me if she had a weapon already. I didn't know what to think of it, but she said the blackness in the pit is in that Orb, a twin. She smiled and told me that I can leave now. I left without a fuss, I got what I wanted, but I don't know if it was really what I expected. I came to this Sanctuary, for reasons I still do not understand, and sat in an old chair that was here, like it was meant for me. I stared at this Orb for hours. I could feel something pulling at me. I knew this weapon has the power of a Daedric Lord and it must be hidden. The only thing I could think of was locking myself away with it. The door is locked with Old forgotten magics and will stay that way. I wrote this mainly to vent about my adventure to get it, and why it must stay hidden at all costs."

Darkun puts the book down and looks at the door. Brynjolf, Revan, and Karliah are focused on getting equipment ready that Darkun walks to the door and studies it. He could feel the dark magics in the room, he could feel the Darkness of the Orb. He felt drawn to it just as the man was. He touched the door and was shocked by its magic. He gripped his hand as it went numb. He studied the door some more and the feeling in his hand returned. His urge to get behind the door was burning inside of him. Was it the power of the Dragonborn? The power of the Corruption inside of him? He couldn't tell what it was. His eyes turn red and burn with desire, and his hands turn into claws and he plunges them into the door. Revan sees this and runs over to pull Darkun away, but to no avail Revan is swept back from the surge of power being generated from the power of the doors and Darkuns Corrupt Form. The doors physical manifestation begins to break down under Darkuns power and crumbles. The magical barrier begins to faulter and break as well and the way through was open to all to them. Darkun turns back to normal, gripping his head like he has a headache. He opens his eyes and gazes upon the corpse of the man who helped Vaermina with her Pit. The same pit that gave birth to him. The Orb was in his hands and he was in that same chair. He looked well preserved for a dead man.

"Darkun is that the same orb from the story you read?" Darkun nods.

"Yes. It contains essence of the Pit I was in. But it feels different. It's pure. I know that is an odd thing to say, but it is what I feel. I feel the urge to have it. I don't know why, it's like the twin to the pit. But it feels...more, like closer I don't know how to explain what I feel." The Orb glows and the casing begins to crack open. The Bile seeps out and wraps itself around the dead man, revitalizing his old corpse. He looks up at Darkun and his eyes glow red. He stands up and he pushes the Orb into his chest to digest the rest of the bile. His body shifts and forms into a familiar form. He smiles and emerges into his new form. Darkun and Revan stare in awe. Darkun must face...Himself.

**So I finally remembered to do this Author note haha! But in all seriousness, I'm starting to slow down a little bit and taking my time to write these Chapters. Before I would write one every day, sometimes two a day, but I want you guys to know we are almost done with Darkuns story. I hope you guys are liking the story so far and I would greatly appreciate some feedback. Thanks guys.**


End file.
